Ice age school of mammoths
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches and her friends are seniors and ready to graduate but when they have to sing, they freakout. but when Steffie and Peaches got into a fight with a mammoth named regina, It's not pretty. Will they get Regina to stop acting this way and be friends with her and sing a nice song?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHEN PEACHES MEETS A LOT OF STEFFIE'S FRIENDS AND ALSO, THEY HAVE TO SING IN ORDER TO GRADUATE. TRUE LOVE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO A. . THE SONGS IN THIS STORY CLOSER TO THE END IS SHORT AND SWEET. ENJOY THIS STORY. **

* * *

Chapter 1- heading to school for the kids

At the sanctuary in one morning, Peaches, Rosy, Elisa, Toby and Marcus are getting for school. As everyone was ready,

They grabbed their books and lunch and off and running. Peaches is a 18 year old mammoth who is a senior who's

almost done with high school with mammoths only. Rosy is a 8 year old sloth who is a 3rd grader, athlete, singer in

choir, and a good and straight A student just like Peaches is. Rosy does cheerleading, gymnastics, and soccur.

Peaches, Volleyball, basketball and javalin at track. Rosy goes to sloth elemently. And Marcus goes to pre school

because he's two going to three soon. Toby and Elisa are both 21 and finishing collage to became a teacher. Ellie

works at flower shop and Manny is a parent teacher who teaches adults about parenting, that way when they have

kids, they know what to do. Carrie and Shira is a doctor and Sid teaches everyone how to swim. And Diego works for

Shira and putting papers in order.

On the way to school, Peaches saw her boyfriend, Apples and walked to school together. As they got there, Steffie

comes running and said, Hey, you gotta come see the poster! There's a senior sing off when the graduation

hits. Everyone has to sing, dance or work as backstage crew. And what happens if you don't do any of this?

Dumb mammoth asked, You don't graduate. Steffie said. We gotta come up with a song or something. Ethan said.

If not, We're in deep sea trouble. Don't worry, I'll help you guys and my beautiful loving fruity Peaches here.

Apples said. Aww! You're so sweet. Thank you. Peaches said as she hugs him and kissed him on his forehead.

* * *

**BOY IS EVERYONE FREAKING OUT OVER NOTHING.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- In 's class

As Peaches and everyone got to 's class, yells, ALL RIGHT! SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET! Let's

take out your homework! Peaches took out her homework as said to as she collects homework, Peaches,

sweetie, never disappoint, very good. Like usually. And Apples, awesome work like your girlfriend. Regina, Shoud I

even... Regin snapped at her, SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY FACE! Very well, Detention again for you then.

said as Regina added sternly, I don't care. Ok class. Let's start today with a few math problems, what is

5x2? Everyone's slient and Peaches and Apples had their trunk raised, Everyone else besides these two.

said as Peaches and Apples frowned. I think I know the answer! A blonde mammoth named Arista said. Regina muttered

na na na na na. Shut up stupid! Arista snapped. Hey! Don't call stupid you fat senior! Regina screamed. Regina! Did

you just said the f word? Senior? Regina asked dumbly. Everyone including Apples and Peaches laughed. All right!

Enough! yelled as the bell right and everyone ran out of class to go to lunch as yells, WE WILL

DO THIS AGAIN WITH NO INTERUPTIONS! AND REGINA, YOU GOT DOUBLE DETENTION! AND IF THIS HAPPENS

AGAIN, PHONE CALLS FOR EVERYONE AND DETENTIONS FOR EVERYONE!

* * *

**CAN YELLED THIS LOUD. TAKE A GUESS WHO THAT IS. IT'S A TEACHER FROM ICARLY AND SHE YELLS AT SAM PUCKET AND SAM PUCKET HATES HER.**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT LUNCH?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- At lunch

As they got to lunch, Steffie introduced Peaches to her friends, Peaches, This is my friends. Lynn, Amanda, Arista,

Brista, Tiffany, Sarah, Becky, Mary, Maya, Kiley, Barbara, Gabby, Dacey, Mania, Oliva, Samantha, Regina, Natalie, Daphane,

Vanessa, Christine, and Diane. Nice to meet you Peaches. Brista said happily and excitedly. Nice to meet you all!

Peaches repiled as she smiled and shaken their trunks. Hey, wanna hang out later? Dacey asked. Wish I could but I

got Javalin this week and It's a final week and that can't be missed. Peaches repiled. Ok then. How about this weeked?

Natalie asked. Sure! Peaches repiled. Got detention again? Brista asked. Yep. Again. Regina asked as she filled a

leaf sock full of rocks. What's that? Peaches asked as she takes one step back from Regina. A leaf sock full of rocks. It's

called a rock leaf. Regina said as she's done filling it up and repiled, I gotta go test it if it's hard enough to hit someone

before next class. You go and do that, I'm gonna go. See you after school. Dacey said as Gabby, Kiley, Maria, Olivia,

Becky and Daphine walks to their next class. Does she always?... Peaches asked worrying about she might get hit

in the herd with what Regina has. Natalie repiled, Yep. It's best not upset her. Christine said as she walks to class with

Peaches and everyone else. What happens if you upset her is she will get nasty. Vanessa said. Peaches nodded as

they got to 's class.

* * *

**BUTTHEAD'S FUNNY FOR A MAMMOTH. LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- 's class.

After lunch, They got to 's class. As everyone is quiet and sitted at their desks, pass out

Everyone's test from last week as he said to Peaches, and Apples, Another A and 100%. When will you ever get a

break from studying? And contined on with passsing out the tests as he said to Regina, Better than last time. An B

minus. Better than a C. Regina snapped, yeah yeah, As long as I passed, I'm out of here after I graduate.

muttered, yeah if you pass. Shut up and teach! And I don't care if I have triple detentions either! Regina

snapped angrilly. Ok then. said as he started teaching, Ok class. What have we learned about how we

eat? Peaches raised her trunk as turns to her as he said, Ahh. Peaches. My favorite student. What have we

learned? As Peaches was about to tell the imformation, Regina threw a pencil at him and everyone burst laughing.

BE QUIET! snapped angrilly. WHO THREW A PENCIL AT ME?! As the bell rings for dismissal,

yell, I WANT TO KNOW WHO THREW THIS AT ME TOMORROW! DISMISSED! Everyone ran to do their thing.

* * *

**BOY IS NASTY. HE'S FROM ICARLY. . **

**WHAT HAPPENS AT JAVALIN WHERE PEACHES GOES TO?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- At javalin

Everyone's practing for fun before the last day of school. So Peach, how was the classes? Celine asked as she threw

her spear in the air and hits a 200. Peaches said, Ok I guess. I'm not sure you guys know this girl named...

Regina. Oh yeah. We know her. She's very short tempered. Luke repiled as he threw his spear and hits a 400.

And she's nice but fiesty. Holly added as Molly repiled to Peaches, If I were you, I'd be careful in the classes that you're

in with her. She's not nice to any teachers that upset her and she'll use the rock leaf to whack someone in the head with

it. And it's enough to knock you out. Abbie added. And she's hot. Gray said. Also, she gets detentions everyday and

doesn't go to them. Amber repiled. And Don't call her hot headed. Brisana warned. You guys worry too much. Justin

said as he gets ready to throw his spear. SHUT UP AND THROW! Trista and Kaitlynn yelled. And Don't aim for

the students this time. Michael said as his twin brother, Mickey muttered, Like last time. You guys are such babies.

Justin said as he threw his spear high as Fae said, Let's put the spears away and let's go home. After they put their

spears away, Justin comes running and said, We gotta run. The spear's gonna hit... Then they heard the loud,

OW! the coach. Justin muttered.

* * *

**OH. JUSTIN HIT THE COACH. JUST LIKE LAST YEAR WHEN I KILLED A GROUNDHOG AT TRACK AT SCHOOL **

**WILL THEY RUN OR GET CAUGHT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Run for it or get caught

WELL DONE STUPID! Danny yelled. WHO THREW THE SPEAR AT ME?! The coach yelled as he's 30 miles away from the

shed where the others are. Come on! Peaches yelled as everyone ran for the falls and hide. When they saw Steffie and

the girls and Ethan and the guys, they yelled, GO TO THE FALLS! COACH AFTER US! Everyone ran to the falls and as

they got there, Steffie pushed the rock to the side and everyone hid in the cave. When the coach got to the falls, He

couldn't find them. As Manny saw the coach, He walked down and said, Hello coach Rock. Hello Manny. I got to say,

your daughter's awesome at javalin. Coach rock said. Have you seen my daughter, Peaches? Manny asked. Haven't

seen her since javalin. Coach rock said as he and Manny left the falls. After they left, Dumb mammoth came by and he

pulled the rock to the side and asked, why were you guys hiding from the coach and Peaches's dad? Justin happened!

Peaches repiled angrilly. Again! Molly! Ok, we'll see you tomorrow. Holly yelled as she and javalin friends the falls to

go home. Then they yelled at Justin for what happened to the coach.

* * *

**BOY IS JUSTIN STUPID.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEACHES MEETS DUDES THIS TIME?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- After the chase

Ethan introduced to his buddies. these are my buddies. Rick, Gill, Oliver, Bill, Bradley, Miguel, Dave, Jasper, Charlie,

David, Max, Ian, and Nemo. Nice to meet you all. Peaches said as she shook trunks. Are you guys gonna sing for the

senior sing off? Peaches asked. Ethan, Ian, Oliver, Max, Charlie, Miguel, and Rick repiled, Nope. We're doing band

for the singing. Jasper, Gill, Bradley, and David repiled, We're dancers for every song. Bill repiled. What about you? Peaches said. Yes.

Apples said, I'm singing push it to the limit. Can you dance with me Peach my girl? He asked as he bowed done with Peaches and

both giggled. Peaches repiled, I'll think about it. Apples added, Think about soon my baby Peach. They giggled as they rolled to the

floor. Ethan and the guys walked out of the fall as Ethan yells, See you tomorrow. Ok then. Where were we? Peaches asked as she

smiles at Apples. Apples repiled. Oh! He giggled and so did Peaches. As they were about to kiss, Manny was behind Peaches as he

asked, Am I interupting something? They're gasped as Peaches yells, Dad! Oh my god! i'm so dead! Apples freaked. Manny tells

Peaches, you know how I feel about kissing him. Even when you're along with him. Dad! Get a grip! We're just kissing! That's what

Boyfriends and girlfriends do! Peaches said angrilly. Come on Peaches. We're going home right now! And you're in big trouble today

missy! Manny yelled angrilly at her as Peaches walked away from Apples and rolled her eyes at Manny as he said, Don't roll your

eyes at me.

* * *

**EVERYTIME WHEN PEACHES IS ALONE WITH APPLES, SHE GETS IN TROUBLE.**

**PEACHES HAS A POINT. STOP BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE MANNY! HE'S LIKE MY DAD SOMETIMES.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN ELLIE HAS WORDS WITH THOSE TWO?**

**PLEASE REIVEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- When they got home

Back at the herd, Ellie, Carrie, and Niamh ate dinner while Sid helps Rosy with her homework, and Diego, Shira, Toby,

and Elisa eat their meat that they got from the hunting. Diego asked, Do you think Manny found Peaches? He might

have. Toby repiled. If he catches her kissing her boyfriend. Elisa added. Hope they're not arguing again. Sid said as

Rosy finished her homework and said, Thanks dad. Then kissed him. Marcus repiled, You know, Peaches and uncle

Manny don't get along with each other. Of course they do. Niamh said. They just have disagreements sometimes.

Carrie added. I hate it when they fight and yell. Shira said as she walks to Ellie. Then they heard Manny and Peaches

argue with each other again. Oh no. Crash said. Not again! Eddie added. ALL RIGHT! When will I be allowed to kiss him?

Peaches asked. When you're 19. Plus 3 days to make sure you're 19. What are you two yelling about this time? Ellie

asked sternly. Peaches explained and Ellie had words with him, After that, It's time for everyone to sleep.

When Peaches sleeps, She thinks about two songs that she had either sing. VIP theme or It's my turn now.

* * *

**WILL PEACHES AND MANNY STOP ARGUING FOR ONCE?!**

**ELLIE HATES IT WHEN SHE HAS TO DEAL WITH THOSE TWO FIGHTING**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN THE NEXT MORNING?**

**WILL MANNY AND PEACHES MAKE UP AND FORGET THIS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The next morning

When the kids got up for school, Rosy ran to school in a hurry. Even though it's early. Everyone in the herd left for work

and school. Except Manny and Peaches. Manny wanted to talk to Peaches about last night. He got on the wrong foot

last night and Peaches had a point about boyfriends and girlfriends do. They kissed each other. Eddie and Crash got the

job helping Manny as helpers to pass out quizes, tests, and other stuff. Peaches and Manny are ready to go, Manny

stopped her as he asked, Can we talk? I wanna tell you something before you go to school. Peaches repiled. Yes.

On the way to school and work, Manny started talking as he said, about last night, you're right. Kissing is what girlfriends

and boyfriends do when they're together. I should've not been tough on you. I'm sorry. Peaches repiled, It's ok. I guess

you just had a stressing day from yesterday from work. As they got to school, Peaches asked, Can we drop this from

last night and start a new day? Manny smiled and nodded and said, yes we can. And they hugged as Apples showed

up and hugged them as Manny said, I see you Apples. They all laughed as Ethan yelled, Hey you two! They wants us

to addition now! Apples ran in and as Peaches was about to go, Manny said, I gotta go to work. They kissed and off

and they went.

* * *

**YAY! MANNY AND PEACHES MADE UP AND FORGOT THE ISSUE. **

**HOW WILL THE ADDITIONS GO FOR PEACHES?**

**PLEASE VIEW. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the seniors sing their song for graduation.

IT'S MY TURN NOW. BY: KEKE PALMER. (I MADE IT SHORT SO WE CAN MOVE ON)

As they got to the senior sing off, Everyone sang their song except Peaches who's last to sing. The teacher, -

Coach from track, told her, you'll sing it short but at the graduation, sing it full. The music begins as Peaches started to

sing. (Singing, This time for real, tired of playing it safe. Inside I feel I've got what it takes to prove show the world who

I really can be. I know for sure there's no stopping me. No time to wait on the sides, Watching it all pass me by, I'm

gonna be in the game. Watch me play it. I'm coming with it you know, Let's get to starting on the show, turn up the

lights, hit the stage. No more waiting. It's my turn now and you knw that i'm ready. It's my turn now, yeah i'm strong

steady. Break down the walls, gonna go for it all. It s my time, gonna shine, show you how because it's my turn now)

Everyone cheered and Peaches said, thank you 4 times. All right everyone! Go to class and enjoy your summer and

see you tomorrow night! Coach rock yelled.

* * *

**PEAHCES SANG REALLY GOOD AND EVERYONE LOVED IT. **

**WHAT WILL DO WHEN THEY GOT TO CLASS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- 's all mad

When everyone got to class, sitted and quiet, 's angry at everyone as she asked, All right everyone.

What is 5x2 and can someone count by fives? Peaches raised her trunk and pointed to her and said, all right

Peaches, Go ahead. Peaches answered, It's 10 and 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, and 60. very good

Peaches. said. As started saying to everyone, Everyone, I'm very disappointed in all of you. So?

Regina repiled. SHUT UP REGINA! Peacehs and Natalie both snapped. I'm very disappointed for what happened

yesterday between Regina and Arista. I'm going to say this once to all of you. Except Peaches, Natalie and the seniors but

Regina. I don't want his happening again, because if this happens again, I'll be making phone calls to your parents,

Detentions to those that started it or not, you'll go to the office and explained what happened and write an 900 word

essay that will I will not do this again, after that, You will have an ISS. As she got done talking, the bell rang as

everyone got up and went to lunch.

* * *

**OH BOY. THAT CAN'T BE GOOD. **

**HOW WILL THEY REACT?**

**ISS AND DETENTIONS ARE NOT A GOOD ANSWERS. LOT OF KIDS HAVE IT. I GOT TWO DETENTIONS IN 8TH GRADE BUT LESSON LEARNED. NEVER DID IT AGAIN. BETTER GOOD NOW.**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT LUNCH?**

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- food fight at lunch

As they got to lunch, Peaches and everyone had a meeting about what happend in class. I can't believe that

stupid fat dragon breath told us that! We're seniors for crying out loud! Arista snapped angrilly. She made us mad that

I wanna punch her in the face! Daphine repiled. Maybe's she in a bad mood and... Brista said as Regina throw berries at

Brista. DID YOU JUST THROW THAT AT HER!? Ethan asked as he's surprised that Regina did that. OH IT ON! Brista snapped

angrilly as she grabbed berries a trunk full of berries and so did Regina as Peaches and the girls and boys yelled, EVERYONE TAKE

COVER! As everyone ducked, Brista and Regina started threwing berries and everyone's getting hit by every berry and Apples

protected Peaches as she said, this has to stop! Apples asked, Where's your dad when you need him? then came at the

cafe and got hit by 3 or 4 berries and then ran to them as Brista and Regina stopped throwing as he yells, I WANT AN EXPLAINATION

ABOUT THIS! EVERYONE THAT IS IN MY CLASS AND THOSE THAT ARE NOT, GET TO CLASS RIGHT NOW! Everyone ran to class as told

and Regina and Brista are sent to the office to explain what happened and who's getting detention for the last time. When the talk is

over with the principal, Regina got detention and Brista was off with a warning. Then they went to wash the berries mess off of them.

* * *

**BOY THIS WAS NOT A GOOD FIGHT**

**AND REGINA GOT DETENTION AND BRISTA GOT A WARNING**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN 'S CLASS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- 's blowout

As everyone's in class, was steamed and red as a lobster as he yelled, ALL RIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED AND

WHY WAS BRISTA AND REGINA FIGHTING? We were talking about . Katie repiled. Then I said something

that is not nice. Daphine added, Then I told them that I can't believe what said to us. Arista said as she put

her flower back on her head. Then Brista said that she might be in a bad mood or something. Could be that tomorrow is

the last day of school. Peaches repiled, then Apples said, Then Regina threw berries at her. Then I asked her did she just

do that? Ethan added, Then Brista said oh it's on. Gill repiled. And everyone ducked and take cover because we told them

to. Natalie said. And that'w what happened. Everyone is class said. As Regina and Brista got back, clamed

down as they sat down and he asked, so? Regina said, I got detention for that and Brista didn't. At least you didn't

get an ISS. Peaches said as she smiled as Brista. I know right? Brista repiled. As the bell, everyone went to their

locker and going to track for Peaches as Steffie walks as Peaches asked, Where's Katie and Meghan? Oh, they're

getting their done for tomorrow. Steffie repiled.

* * *

**OH... REGINA DIDN'T LIKE WHAT SHE WAS HEARING FROM PEACHES WHEN BRISTA AND PEACHES WERE TALKING**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN IT'S REGINA VS PEACHES AND STEFFIE**

**WILL THERE BE A FIGHT INVOVLED?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Peaches and Steffie vs Regina

Peaches and Steffie are heading to Javalin as Regina stopped them and asked, Why didn't you shut up? I was talking

to Brista. Peaches repiled nervously. And this does not concern you. Steffie snapped. Shut up! Regina snapped.

Peaches yelled angrilly, Hey, You don't tell my friend to shut up unless you wanna... Before she can finish her

sentence, Regina punched her in the eye and as Peaches fell to the ground and was out cold. What are you gonna do

about it? You can't stop me from doing stupid stuff. OH SHUT UP! YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!

Steffie yelled. She fight back with Regina then Principal Cruz came out and stopped the fight and told them, In my office,

now. Someone take Peaches to the nurse. Steffie took Peaches to the nurse then came to the office. As they were in the

office, they explained what happened. As they got done, Principal Cruz said, I see. Steffie, you're not in trouble,

however, I'm going to call yours and Peaches and Regina's parents. He said as he picked up the phone and dialed the

parents as he said to Regina, What you did was wrong and painful for what you did. I will give two options. Either

apologize or go to detention. Your choice. I rather apologize. Cause I don't know if Peaches is ok and I'm sorry Steffie.

It's cool. You should take collage on not to hit mammals, just trees and rocks and hard stuff when you're mad.

Steffie said as they hugged. All right girls. Go to Peaches and apologize.

As they left, he made phone calls.

* * *

**THINGS DIDN'T GO WELL AT FIRST, THEN REGINA CHANGED,**

**BUT WILL PEACHES BE OKAY? **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Manny's phone call from school

At collage, Manny's done for the day as Crash and Eddie collected Papers and Crash repiled, Do you think Peaches will

do this class? I don't know. Eddie repiled. Suddenly, the phone ring and Manny answered, Hello? Hey Ellie. Yeah. I'm

almost done. come on over. Ok. Bye. As he hangs up the phone, Manny told Crash and Eddie, Ellie's coming here

so let's not do anything stupid before or after she get here. No problem. Eddie repiled. I'm just gonna clean the desk

and not do anything stupid that will get us fired. Good Idea. Manny repiled. After they got cleaned up, Ellie showed up to

the classroom as she says, hey guys. Hi Ellie. Manny said as he smiled at her. Just then, The phone rang and Eddie and

Crash answered, Hello? Hang on. Eddie and Crash repiled as they gave the phone to Manny as he said, Hello? This is he.

WHAT?! All right. I'll be there right now. bye. As he hangs up the phone, he said, all right. We gotta go. We got a

phone call from the school and Peaches and her friend got into a fight. As they walked to the school, Ellie muttered,

this better not be a smackdown when we go in. Let's not get hasty unless this chick or dude gets nasty at our niece

then she can fight back or put a stop it. Eddie repiled. No one's gonna get voilet in the office. Manny said sternly.

Unless there's a reason. Peaches better not get detention or so help me... Manny, honey, She's too smart for

detentions. I got detention three times in my childhood. Ellie said as Crash repiled, That's because a teacher ticked you

off and also, you had to fight back and broke a bone in a teacher's body. Hey, she messed with me. Ellie said as she

whacked Crash in the head. I never got detention but I got a punishment for something at school for a reason. Manny

said.

* * *

**OH BOY THIS IS NOT GONNA GO GOOD. **

**WHAT WILL THE PRINCIPAL SAY?**

**ELLIE WASN'T SMART EITHER IN SCHOOL BUT SMART ENOUGH TO REALIZE**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- at the office

When they got to the school, Principal Cruz started talking to Manny and Ellie and the twins as he said to them,

Well, It's an honor to see you for the last time. It's an honor, It's gonna be hard when Peaches graduates from this

school. Ellie said. I know. Peaches is a very good student and excellent athlete and very nice. . As

started to say, Now, it appears that Peaches, Steffie and Regina had a fight about what happened in 's

class. Eddie snicked as looks at him sternly. I'll handle it. Crash said as he smacked Eddie in the face and

Manny and Ellie rolled their eyes at them. As I was saying, said, They had a fight and Regina messed with

Steffie and Peaches stood up for Steffie and she got hit in the face by Regina's rock leaf that she brings to school.

Oh my god! Manny gasped. Is she ok? Ellie asked as she concerned about her daugther. Yes but she got knocked out

pretty good and she's at the nurse laying down, and Steffie and Regina are with her, icing her eye. Oh thank

goodness. Ellie sighed in relief.

* * *

**MANNY'S NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT HAPPNED**

**DOES PEACHES GET IN TROUBLE TOO?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Peaches is not in trouble

At the nurse, Peaches was knocked out for an hour as she lays on the nurse's bed. You know, I feel bad for Peaches.

I'll never do this again as I shall live and I'll apologize to her when she wakes up. Regina said sadly. I know. You

had a bad day and had to get the stress out and hit something hard but not a mammal or other mammoths, just

rocks, trees, and other stuff. Steffie repiled as Peaches slowly open her eyes as Regina said. Hi. I'm really sorry for what

I did to you. I guess I had a really stressing day and need to hit something. It's ok. I should've not say anything to

Brista and my eye is so hurting. Peaches said as she smiled at Regina. So what do we say? Can we all forget the fight

and move on? Steffie asked as she smiled. We shall not have this fight ever again as we shall live. Regina said as

Steffie and Peaches added, friends forever til the end. Just then, Manny, Ellie, and the twins came as Regina and

Steffe moved from the bed as Peaches sat up as Manny ran up to her and hugs and asked, You're ok? Yeah I'm fine.

Peaches said as her black eye had a tear coming out of her eye. We talked it over. Steffie said. And I apologize to

them and we're friends now and never again will we fight. Regina said as Manny looks at her and said, I got my eye on

you and don't mess with my daughter. We get the point sir. You don't need to tell her that. Steffie said. Peaches,

when you get home from javalin, I want Carrie and Shira to help you with that eye. Ellie said. After that, They left the

nurse to do their thing.

* * *

**YAY! PEACHES IS OK BUT BLACK EYE, OUCH.**

**STOP BEING PROTECTIVE MANNY!**

**GOOD CHOICE REGINA TO APOLOGIZE **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Talk to track

At Track, Molly and Holly were talking and cleaning up. Where's Peaches at? Molly asked. Maybe she has detention or

something. Holly repiled as Molly smacked her in the head as she says, She's not a troublemaker. She's a good student,

awesome athlete, and a nice friend to us. Just then, Peaches went to the twins as she says, Hi girls. Molly repiled, Hi

Peach, What happened to... Holly asked and then, I don't wanna know. Peaches repiled, Ok. Are you guys singing

or dancing? Holly said, No, we're doing stage crew. How about you? Molly asked. Peaches nervously gurped as she

repiled, I'm doing a song. What song? Don't be nervous. We won't laugh at you. Molly said. Peaches repiled, Ok.

(singing) it's my turn now, and you know that i'm ready. It's my turn now. Yeah I'm strong and steady. Break the walls,

gonna go for it all, it's my chance, gonna play it loud cause it's my turn now.) Wow. Awesome. Molly repiled.

Amazing. Holly repiled. But it will get better, I hope. Peaches said. Don't say that girl, You sing good. I'll sing next

year. There is always a singing compitation every summer and we get to sing all the songs that we have to sing.

Molly said as Peaches said, Ok, I'll give it a shot.

* * *

**OHHH... THAT'S COOL. THERE WILL BE A STORY ABOUT IT CAUSE I'M MAKING IT SOON**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WHEN MANNY PICKS HER UP FROM TRACK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - walk home

When track's done for the year, Peaches walked to her dad, Manny to walk home. As they're walking home, Manny said

to Peaches, I'm surprised that you and your friend got into a fight with your other friend, Regina. I know. I'm sorry.

I stood up to her because she got in Steffie's face and then whacked me in the eye with her thing and knocked out

for an hour. Peaches said as she rubbed her black eye. When I was your age, I got into a fight once. Manny said.

A guy that I hated for school years. He started it and I ended it. He pushed me and bite me in the leg and I punched him

in the face then we got in trouble but I didn't get detention but he. But I had to something for a punishment. I had

to clean tables at lunch in cafe for one period at the end of the day. Peaches asked, What's his name? David Jackson.

Manny repiled. When we get home, we need to put some meds on your eye and rest it. Ok then. Peaches said as she

and Manny got home. When they got home, Peaches went to Carrie and Shira and Manny went to the cave to grade

students paperwork and plan another work for the next day. Sid and Granny helps Rosy with her final homework and

it's a project. She's doing a solar system.

* * *

**OH YEAH. AND MANNY THINKS HE'S ALWAYS GOOD IN SCHOOL BUT NO. LITTLE SLIP HERE AND THERE. I KNOW BETTER THAN THAT.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN ELLIE TALKS TO PEACHES?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Ellie's talk with Peaches

As Peaches got to Carrie and Shira, Carrie jumped up as she said, Oh my god! What happened? I got into a fight. Ow.

Peaches said as Shira looked at her eye as she said, Looks like we need eye drops and eye lotion for the corners.

Ellie walked up to Peaches as she puts Peaches's chin up to look at her eye as Shira said to her, It's ok. I checked it and

she'll need eye drops and lotion. As Carrie got eye drops and lotion, Peaches asked, Mom? Have you been into a fight at

school? Ellie repiled, Yes but I got three detentions. One for breaking a teacher's back for messing with me, one for

kicking a student in the face and one for talking back. After that, I followed that rules like you do and I was a Straight

A and B student and did volleyball and that's it. It' important to follow the rules at school. I was a very good student, got

straight As and was a cheerleader, gymnastics sloth and a soccur player like Rosy is. Carrie said as she finished putting

eye drops and lotion on Peaches's eye. Shira repiled, As long you're careful what friends you're making, you're gonna

be fine. Thanks guys. Peaches said as Shira and Carrie hugs her and so did Ellie and after that, They all went to the

cave to rest for the night.

* * *

**PEACHES IS TAKEN CARE OF **

**ELLIE, YOU BAD INFLUENCE.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT SCHOOL THE NEXT MORNING?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Next day at school

The next morning, Peaches and her friends have a meeting as they're at cafe in school for senior breakfast as Peaches

said, well, tonight's the sing off. I know. You're singing Peach? Meghan asked. Yes. Peaches repiled as she dranked

her orange juice. So you're singing it's my turn now. Ethan said. Yep. Peaches repiled. How's your eye? Steffie asked as

Katie checked Peaches's eye. It's gonna be a while til it's healed. Who did this? Katie asked. Regina. Apples said as he

put his trunk around Peaches's shoulder. Oh burn! Dumb mammoth said. But me and Steffie talked to her and she felt

bad so we're friends now. Peaches said as she smiled at Apples. WHAT!? Double burn! Dumb mammoth exclaimed.

However, Steffie added as she fixed her hair, Regina's taking a "hit something hard class and not whack a mammal when

she's angry class". Triple burn! Dumb mammoth exclaimed as everyone yells at him, OH SHUT UP! Anyway, What are

you doing for the sing off tonight? Apples asked. Me and Dummy and the guys are doing the band and some are

doing dancing. After the meeting, Coach Rock announced to the seniors, all right everyone! Go home! Get ready for

tonight! Everyone's dismissed as Katie asked Steffie and Meghan, Still getting your hair done? Yep. Steffie repiled as

Peaches and Apples went to get ready for the sing.

* * *

**WOW! WHAT A SHORT DAY IN SCHOOL**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY SET UP?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 27- Preparing for the seniors

As sunset hit, The boys that are doing band is setting up as Gill asked, Excited about tonight? Oh yeah! So ready

excited. Rick repield as he plugs the speakers for bands. Gill set the piano up as Oliver said to Gill, You know that

Natalie is singing the "Hey you" (By Miranda Cosgrove). We know. Gill and Rick repiled as Coach Rock yells, IAN!

BRADLEY! BILL! AND DAVE! PLAY TEST THE ROCK AND ROLL GUITARS! MIGUEL! JASPER! OLIVER! GILL! RICK! NEMO!

TEST THE CURTAINS! 3 TO THE RIGHT! 3 TO THE LEFT! CHARLIE! PLAY TEST PIANO! MAX! TEST DRUMS! AND DAVID,

TEST WOODEN GUITAR! EVERYONE BE READY IN 10 MINUTES TO SING! .

When the night falls for senior graduation, every mammals including Parents of mammoths and the herd of Peaches was

there. As everyone was sited, Ellie said to Manny, you know, our girl's gonna sing good. I feel happy about it. Manny

repiled. Hey, are you Ellie? A blonde mammoth asked, Ellie repield as she smiled, Yes I am. My name's Sue. Katie's

mom. and These are my friends of Meghan's and Steffie's moms, Kelsey and Daisy. Nice to meet you. Ellie repiled as

she shaken their trunks and met the herd.

* * *

**THINGS ARE READY TO GO.**

**ELLIE AND THE HERD MADE FRIENDS TOO. **

**WHO WILL BE SINGING FIRST?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Let the graduation begin

As they got done sitting, the show started as everyone in the audience clapped and as everyone quieted down, Coach

rock started to say, Good evening and welcome to the senior graduation sing off contest. I want to thank our principal

Cruz for coming tonight and seeing our seniors sing and graduate and will be announcing th winner of the sing off.

And seniors that are athletes, they did so good this year and we have won the gold for the school and that would be

Molly and Peaches! Everyone cheered hard as Ellie yells, That's my girl! As everyone quiet down, Coach rock announced,

all right, we got seniors that are band and that would be Gill, Rick, Ian, Bradley, Bill, Charlie and Max. The dancers,

Ethan, Dummy, Holly, Molly, Peaches, Celine, and Michael and Mickey, and the singers, Brista, Daphine, Arista, Steffie,

Sarah, Tiffany, Natalie, Barbara, Gabby, Dacey, Kiley, Regina, Mary, Olivia, Apples and Peaches. Everyone cheered as

Eddie said, wow! all in one! and we got all the seniors on the right of the row seats. Now let's get the show on the road

with Daphine and Brista singing give it up. Everyone clapped and curtains moved and the show started.

* * *

**AWESOME! AT THE END OF THIS STORY, THERE WILL BE A CAST LIST ON WHO'S WHO AND WHO WAS SINGING THE SONGS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Brista and Daphine sing. (GIVE IT UP. BY: ELIZABETH GILLIES AND ARIANA GRANDE)

Music begins as Daphine sings- (Singing- Daphine- Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind.

Oh. Brista- You never met a chick like, but i'm so bright i'm gonna make you blind. Both- Always want what you can't

have but is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted, make you feel good, as i'm with you, wanna shape you boy

let's get it started. Give it up, you can't win cause i know where you're been, such a shame you don't put up a fight. It's

a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up. Yeahhh.

Ohhh oh. Come a little closer, come a litte closer, come a little closer baby baby. If you are my baby, I'll make you

crazy tonight. Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting, wanna shake you, wanna break

you, take a back seat boy cause now i'm driving. Give it up, you can't win cause i know where you been, such a shame

you don't put up a fight. It's a game that we play at the end of night, it's the same old story but you never got it right.

give it up. Wohooaaaaooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh yeah!

Everyone cheered as they finished singing. All right girls! Next up is Arista singing remember when. (By: Avril Lavigne)

* * *

**GOOD JOBS GIRLS! THAT SONG, VICTORIOUS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Arista sings, then Steffie. (Remember when, by: Avril Lavigne, and Starships, By: Nicki Minaj

Music begins- (singing- Arista- Remember when I cried to you a thousand times, I told you everything, you know my feelings, It

never crossed my mind that there would be a time, for us to say goodbye, what a big suprise, but I'm not lost, I'm not gone. I haven't

forgot. There feelings I can't shake no more, These feeling are running out the door, I can feel it falling down and I'm not coming

back around. These feeling bottom drawer. It's getting harder to preten and I'm not coming around again. Remember when, Remember

when. Music ends as everyone cheered) Music begins- Steffie- singing- Let's go to the beach beach. Let's go get away, They say,

what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the bud light, Bad b****hs like, it's hard to come by, The patron on, Let's go

get it on, the zone, yes, I'm in the zone, is it two, three? Leave a good tip, I'm am blow my money, I don't give two s**ts. get on the

floor floor, I love to dance so give me more, more, like it's your last chance, if you more, more then here I am, Starships were meant

to fly, hands up and touch the sky. Can't stop cause we're so high, let's do this one more time.. Hand ups we're high than

motherf****r. High than a motherf****r.) Music ends as everyone cheered. Coach rock announced, all right, let's have Becky come

next, then Tiffany, and after that, Natalie.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Becky sings, then Tiffany, then Natalie. (Because of you by:Kelly Clarkson, I wanna go, by: Britney Spears,

and Hey you, By: Miranda Cosgrove.

Music begins- Becky- I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself cause my heard so much

misery, I will not break the way you did you fell so hard. I learned the hard to never let it get that far. Because of you,

I never stray too far from sidewalk. Because of you, I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you,

I try my hardest just to forget everything, Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you,

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you, I am afraid. Because of you, Because of you.) As she

finished, Tiffany came up as music begin- (Tiffany- Lately I been stuck imaging, What I wanna do and what I really think,

time to blow out, be a little inappropriate cause you know everyone's thinking it when the lights out, shame on me,

to need release, un-uncontollaby, I I I wanna go oo all the way ay ay, taking out my freak tonight, I I I wanna show

ow ow the dirt ir irt, I got running though my mind. Woah!) Music ends as Natalie came out and music starts-

Natalie- You always see the beauty in a passing cloud, you're the one who fixes me when i'm down, and you don't

think twice, do you, You could find one diamond in a mine but you're the one who's shining for miles around and you

don't see that, do you. And when the day is done, do you have the feeling that you're all alone, giving up on your

own dreams. Hey you it's your turn to, see the beauty in yourself just like everyone else, hey you am I getting

through, If you would only see yourself the way you see everyone else, the way I always see you, I see you. Hey you.

Whatcha gonna do? hmmmmmhmmmmm.) Music ends as everyone cheered loud and hard and everyone quiet down.

Coach rock yells, all right. Let's give up for Barbara, Gabby, Dacey, and Kiley sing Lady Marmadale.

* * *

**POOR BECKY. BUT VERY GOOD SONG THOUGH. THERE WILL BE STORY ABOUT HER WHEN PEACHES AND HER FRINEDS TRIES TO CHEER HER UP.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Barbara, Gabby, and Dacey and Kiley sing. Lady mardalade- By: Christina Aguilera, Lil kim, Mya, and

Pink

2x- Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sisters, flow sisters. He met marmalade down in old moulin rouge, strutting her stuff

on the street. She said hello, hey jo, you wanna give it a go... Giuchihe Giuchihe ya ya da da. (hey hey hey) Giuchihe

Giuchihe ya ya here. Mocha chocalala ya ya. (oh yeah) Creole lady marmalade, youlez vous coucher avec moiscesoir

voulez coucher, (yea yea yea) she sat in the boudoir whilst she freshened up, boy drank all that maganolia wine, On her

back stinsheets suede and dark greens. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh.

Giuchihe giuchihe ya ya da da (da da) giuchihe giuchihe ya ya here. (here ohooo yea yeah) Mocha chocotata ya ya. Yeah

al crelo lady maralade...yessssssssssssssssssssss-ahh.) Music ends as everyone cheered and coach rock said,

all right, lets have Regina come and sing for us and her song is a secret.

* * *

**SORRY THAT THE SONG IS SHORT. I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT STORY, NO NASTY COMMENTS. EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES.**

**IS REGINA'S SONG GOOD OR BAD?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Regina sings, then mary, and Olivia. Me with you. By: Jennette Mccurdy, A thousand years, by: Christina Perri and firework, by: Katy Perry.

Music begins- Regina- Singing- some people are down and now, some are lonely now, some people just need a vaction.

Some people can't find a smile, for some people, it's been a while since, they had an all night conversation. Since you

walked into my life, everything's felt so right. The sun's been shining and I been singing this song in my head and it goes

la la la la la la la, nothing but blue sky when I stare into your eyes I get tongue tied everytime you smile. Some people

don't know what love can do, well they should see me with you and they look at us, they can tell, we're in love, oh it's so

obvious. The sun's been shining and I been singing this song in my head and it goes la la la la la la. Nothing but blue

sky when I stare into your eyes. I get tongue tied everytime you smile. Some people don't know what love can do, you

should see me with you.) Music ends as Mary comes up as Music starts- Mary-singing- Hearts beats fast, colors and

promises. How to be brave, how can I love when i'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt

suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid, I have

love you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more, And all along, I believed I would find you, time has

brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more.) Ends. Olivia comes

out as music begins- Olivia- singing- Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start

again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already

buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine,

just own the night like the 4th of july. Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show em what you're worth. Make em

go oh oh oh. You're gonna leave em all in awe awe awe.) Everyone cheered as music ends and Sid said, Wow! two to

go for them to sing. I think Peaches's song is gonna be awesome. Shira said. As everyone quiet down, Coach rock

yelled, all right! Let's have Apples come out and Wow us out of the room!

* * *

**LIKE THE SONGS OR NOT?"**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Apples sing while the girls dance to the limit. Push it to the limit, By: Corbin Bleu

Music begins, Yeah, come on now. Here we go. Let's do it. Yeah, Push it, push it to the limit limit, cause we're in it to win

it in it to win it. Oh yeah. I realized that this is where my heart is. Now is the time finish what I started. Can't worry about

what other people might say. It's who I am. Gotta live my dream my own way. 2x work work it harder, gotta take it

farther. No hold back, you know we gotta do it right now. Be even better, work work together now. It's now or never.

Show em how we shine we gotta push it push it to the limit limit. Cause we're in it to win, in it to win it. Oh yeah. Push

it to the limit.) Music ends as everyone cheered as Carrie said, Our niece look so beautiful dancing for Apples. She looks

beautiful on stage. Granny said. I think Peaches is the last one to sing for the seniors and for school. Toby said as Elisa

repield, I think you're right puppy wappy. Oh my god! I need my camera. Crash said as he took it out to record. As

everyone quiet down, Coach rock announced, all right! Last but not least, Last one is, She has a voice of a pearl,

covered in fuzz, is Peaches!

* * *

**NOW PEACHES IS SINGING, WILL SHE WIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Peaches sings. it's my turn now, By: Keke Palmer

Music begins as she sings- this time for real, tired it playing safe, Inside I feel I got what it takes to prove, show the

world who I really can be, I know for sure, there's no stopping me, no time to wait on the sides, watchin it all pass me

by. I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it. I'm coming with you know. Let's get started on the show. Turn up the

lights and hit the stage, no more waiting. It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready. It's my turn now. yeah im

stong and steady. Break down the walls, gonna go for it all. It's my time, gonna shine, show you because it's my turn

now. It's my turn now, in my heart i'm believing, and I can see how I can live what i'm dreaming, I understand, now

I know who I am. It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud because it's my turn now. Music ends as everyone

cheered and loud as Manny said, That's my girl! Ellie yells, Yeah Peaches! Sid added, she's not my little niece anymore.

She has grown up. As everyone quiet down, Principal Cruz came out on stage as he announced, I want to thank you,

mammoths of parents and guardians and the herd for coming to the seniors sing and seniors to your left, thank you

for watching the show. Now before I annouced the winner of the sing off, I have awards for students to give out.

* * *

**NOW WE GOT AWARDS TO GIVE OUT. WHO WILL WIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Peaches wins the senior graduation sing off

As he got done with his announcments, he starts giving students rewards, The most diva award, Steffie Eleanor

Mammoth. (Everyone cheers), The most athlete, Peaches Mammoston mammoth, (Everyone cheers) Best smiles,

Natalie Shay Mammoth, (Everyone cheers) Most likey to be friends for 10 tens, Ethan and Dummy, (everyone cheers),

The most quiet, Maxie Steven Mammoth, (everyone cheers), The most Craziest, Regina Puckett Mammoth, (everyone

cheers) The most loudest, Oliver Shay Mammoth, (everyone cheers) Most musical, Apples leonard Mammoth,

life of the party, Meghan Lynn Mammoth, the flower girl, Kaite lee Mammoth, Most band, Gill Benson mammoth, Most rock and roll,

Charlie Leon mammoth, And most happy couple, Peaches mammoston mammoth and Apples leonard mammoth. And Peaches don't

go away. Uh oh, Am I in trouble? Peaches asked nervously. Trouble? Principal Cruz said as he laughed and everyone join as Manny

chucked and said, no she's not. No you're not. Principal Cruz said as he announced, the winner of the sing off is...

PEACHES MAMMOSTON MAMMOTH! Everyone cheered hard as Peaches said, oh my god! this is amazing! Yep, Principal Cruz said

as he puts a blue golden metal around her neck as he said, this means you get to sing for us one more time with your friends.

Celine and Barbara came out as Peaches asked them, do you wann sing with me? YES! Celine and barbara said as they hugged

Peaches.

* * *

**THIS LAST IS REFLECTION FROM MULAN. CHRISTINA AGUILERA, KEKE PALMER, AND LEA SALONGA**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- one more time, Reflection, by: Keke Palmer, Christina Aguilera, and Lea Salonga.

Music begins, (singing- Celine- Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. Can it be? I'm not

meant to play this part, Now i see, that if i were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Peaches- Who is

that girl I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show? Who I am inside? Barbara- I am now in

a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in but somehow, I will show the world what's inside my

heart and be loved for who I am. (All girls- who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection

someone I don't know. Celine- somehow I cannot hide for who I am. Though I tried, When will my reflection show?

Who I am inside? Peaches- ohhh my when will my reflection show? Barbara- who I am inside. ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh

ey ey... Everyone cheered loud and proud. As the herd and Peaches got home, Manny said to Peaches as he hugs

her, I am so proud of you tonight. Three rewards in one night. My 18 year old teenage daughter is a awesome student.

Wow. All right. Now school's over for you Peaches. Ellie said as Peaches repiled, All right, Let's get some sleep. Good

night everyone. Night Peaches. Everyone said.

* * *

**PEACHES HAS NOW FINISHED SCHOOL AND MOVING ON WITH HER LIFE.**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY. **

**THERE WILL ANOTHER ONE OF THIS STORY BUT DIFFERENT BUT MORE SONGS IN FULL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**SOON IS THE ICE AGE MEETS MONSTERS INC. **


End file.
